Bat Tales: Another Promise
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: Mutsumi Otohime made another promise that summer's day so long ago... To avenge her parent's death. But how will she balance the promise of Toudai with the promise of Batwoman?
1. Chapter 1

And now, in the words of a certain British comic, for something completely different.

* * *

I was never the strongest. Nor the fastest. Nor the smartest.

I lagged behind in the races, my weak constitution keeping me ever a step behind the competition. Only those children kind enough to wait could I ever best.

But with him, it was never about besting him. It was never about pity with him. It was trust, compassion, empathy…

It was just one facet of our promise. To always be together, and think of each other. We were destined to be together, weren't we? From the very beginning, we were fated to become one in Toudai.

That's what I told myself, anyway… Before I forgot. And before another promise took over.

It was Otomo No Yakamochi who said, "Better never to have met you in my dream than to wake and reach for hands that are not there." I found myself reading that quote, over and over, in a house that felt overwhelmingly cold and empty. I was five years old. My parents had been in their mid-twenties, when we went to the train station, to leave for Okinawa, for home. From the sandbox where I had made my promise.

It was here that my parents were shot to death, in broad daylight, by a mugger. It was here my parents were taken from me, for their money. It was here, I feel to my knees, clutching their dead bodies and screaming in grief.

Grandma Hina had come. She held me in her arms, as I sobbed and cried. She tried to comfort me. The priest tried to tell me that they were God, and that forgiveness was something I should focus on.

But nothing comforted me.

And I would not forgive the man who had taken my parents from me.

I stood, one night, praying to God, asking what I should do. I was only a child. I was supposed to grow up and become a rich doctor, or college professor. Those were the hopes my mother held for me. Those were the hopes my father also had hoped for me.

But my parents were now dead.

I knew what I wanted. I wanted revenge. I wanted to find the filth who had murdered my parents and avenge both them and myself upon that wretched excuse for a man. I wanted to become vengeance itself, to strike down the wicked and send them scurrying out of the shadows and into the light.

I wanted them dead.

And I asked God, if He could give me what I wanted. If he could grant me His blessing to become a weapon of vengeance.

I think I prayed all night, there at the foot of my futon, my eyes firmly on the cross, my lips moving. It was when the sun began to rise, and I felt like I couldn't keep my eyes open another moment when I begged my God for an answer, a crash came. I jumped and looked up, eyes suddenly wide in fear, at the creature flapping it's wings and screeching above me. The bat flew around the room, before exiting the way it came, still screeching.

I watched it go, then turned back to the bed. My cross had fallen in the bat's passing, now lying on my pillow, the right-side facing up. My fists clenched.

"I will take that as a yes," I whispered, before finally slipping into a deep sleep on the edge of my futon.

* * *

Years passed. Grandma Hina came often to my family home in Okinawa, to check up on me. My mother and she had been good friends. And she came to think of me as another grand daughter.

She watched me as I ran through a gymnastics routine. She watched me faint mid-flip, as I fell on the mat. I came to, her wrinkled face smiling down at me.

"I hear you've been studying kung fu. And karate. And western boxing." Grandma Hina smirked. "What are you up to, Mutsumi-chan?"

"… I have to learn how to fight," I said finally. "I have to learn… So I can win in the next tournament."

Hina laughed.

"You little liar… What tournament? What tournament requires you to learn acrobatics, Western _and_ Eastern fighting arts, and wall climbing, hm?"

I stayed silent. Hina shook her head.

"Tell me the truth, little one. Why are you putting yourself through this torture? You're anemic… You could kill yourself if you keep this up."

"… I am going to avenge my parents, Granny Hina," I confessed. "And no anemia is going to stop me from doing that." Hina looked at me intensely.

"… You intend to murder the man who murdered your parents?"

"No. At least… Not until I meet him." Hina shook her head.

"You'll die doing it."

"That's my business," I said stubbornly. Hina sighed.

"You're really convinced you want to do this? Really? I mean… I do believe you made a promise… Before this." I fell silent.

"… I'll keep both promises. I swear it." I shook my head. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I care about you, Mutsumi-chan," Hina said emphatically. "And if you're about to embark on some foolhardy crusade… I might as well make sure you don't die doing it." I blinked at her.

"You… Won't try to stop me?" Hina smirked.

"I'll wait for you to come to your senses… But until then, I will give you what you'll need…"

The training began after that, in the Hinata Sou itself. I was twelve. Grandma Hina began to teach me the Urashima family style of jujitsu, among the myriad of other martial arts she had learned from her travels. Kanako, her adopted grand daughter, taught me the art of disguise, stealth, and subterfuge. Haruka, Kanako's aunt, instructed me in other subjects-Foreign languages, the ways of the street, and how to be a detective.

When I was fifteen, I went out one night, using some of the_ chi_ manipulation and martial arts techniques I had been taught by Granny Hina to keep myself from fainting. I came across a group of thugs attempting to rape a school teacher. I dropped down on them. They saw me and ran for me, eager for a second victim. I fought them and beat them all… But, when I crawled back to the Hinata later that night, I was badly beaten and injured. I sat on the porch, Granny Hina binding my wounds. She had refrained from saying, "I told you so," so far…

"Now, can we give up this foolishness and focus on your schoolwork?" Asked Hina, shaking her head once again. "You nearly got killed."

"Because… They weren't afraid of me," I concluded quietly. Hina blinked at me.

"Making them underestimate me is a mistake. Because when they see what I can do…" I let her look over my bruises and bandages. She nodded.

"So… I need to make them afraid of me." Hina sighed.

"What you need to do is _stop_, Mutsumi-chan. You're just going to get yourself killed!"

"That's my choice," I barked back at her. "It's my choice! I'm not letting my parents have died in vain, got it!"

"Then become a cop! It's less dangerous than this!" Hina argued.

"I have to do this myself, Grandma," I said firmly. "I need to."

"It wasn't your fault!"

"I don't care!" I yelled. "I'm NOT letting anyone else suffer like I did, just because some bastard wants drug money! I AM VENGEANCE! I AM THE NIGHT! And I will make those scum _realize_ it!" I roared, standing up in fury. Hina just looked at me, fear in her eyes. I wondered why-Until I felt the passing of hundreds of bats by me. I looked up, as the small, winged creatures flew above me, screeching and calling as they ascended into the night. I felt afraid…

I froze, and stayed that way, even after the bats had all departed. Hina looked at me curiously.

"Mutsumi-chan? Are you all right? You look…" I nodded.

"I'm fine, Hina-chan. Just fine…"

* * *

I couldn't use the Hinata Sou as a base of operations. I had told Granny Hina what I was going to do, and she said that she could no longer be part of this madness, and if I wanted to ruin my life I should do it on my own time.

Haruka respected my decision, and still occassionally offers aid. Kanako sided with her grandmother.

I left.

I rented an apartment building, that I owned through a dummy company thanks to my parent's money. And it was in this apartment that my crusade really began.

The first night, I donned my new costume. I had stitched it together myself, out of Nomex materials to protect against fire and toxins, and Kevlar panels to protect my chest, groin, stomach, and face from bullets and blows.

It was midnight black, to give me stealth. The boots were based on climbing shoes so that I could ascend up the sides of buildings. The gloves had special ascender rails so that I could climb with the high-tensile ropes I carried with ease.

A dart gun loaded with tranquilizer syringes, bat-shaped shuriken, flash bang grenades, smoke bombs, a gas mask, a rebreather, and a CO2-cell powered grapnel gun were my weapons. A full first-aid kit and forensics pack completed my arsenal.

My car was based on a next-generation American combat vehicle design. It was fast, well protected, and had run-flat tires. It's excellent terrain-adaptation technology would let me get anywhere in Japan within a matter of hours.

Because my quest was not just limited to Hinata Springs.

It would take me anywhere in Japan, in Okinawa-Hell, even the world-if there was a need for me. And I would go wherever I had to, to keep my second promise.

Like now. After failing the Toudai entrance exams (again-I was trying to keep my first promise, I really was-But the second promise still took precedence), I decided to mix business with pleasure-A group of hijackers were intending to take over an ocean liner bound for Okinawa. I followed them… And my new friends Naru and Keitaro helped me along.

I get this strange feeling whenever I look at Keitaro. As though there's something there I'm missing… Something important about him. But what is it? Why do I feel myself getting… Warm, around him? In my heart?

"Mutsumi? Mutsumi? Are you all right?" I turned my head to look at Keitaro, across the table on the cruise liner's deck. I smiled my ditz's smile-If he really knew what I was like…

"Oh, nothing, just thinking you remind me of someone I once knew."

"Really? Me too…"

Naru seems jealous. And abusive of Keitaro. Maybe I should keep an eye on the two of them. Keitaro seems like he can take almost anything, but I don't want to take any chances…

Wait-He's an Urashima? Oh my God… I wonder… Could it be?

My first promise?

… Meh. The hijackers are now tied up in the ship's galley. They'll be found in the morning. Right now, I have to get back home, if only to keep Keitaro and Naru unsuspicious. Time to push out a life raft and get going…

Oh lovely, a storm. And now, we've been thrown overboard. I sigh mentally as I swim as hard as I can for the shore, dragging both of them with me.

This is why I need to be alone - Danger has a bad habit of following me. I can't tarry too long with Naru and Keitaro-They're going to get killed if they stay with me much longer.

But… I think I'll stay with them just a little longer. There's something familiar about them…

And Batwoman can wait a while longer. The Mission is still important. The Bat is still unyielding.

But the Woman needs a little companionship now.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I know nothink. I own nothink.

* * *

I hate old-fashioned Japanese architecture.

The deeply sloping roofs, the fragile construction, and the loose tiling.

It is among the most dangerous terrains for combat in the world, despite what animes and martial arts movies would have you believe.

I throw a lunge punch at my adversary, and she nimbly twists away. Expecting this, I shift to a modified knife strike and swing. She blocks in the crane style, before letting loose with a magnificent Mawashi roundhouse that sends me crashing to the roof on my back, a judo slap sparing me from serious injury.

"Batwoman… Mutsumi, really. This does not concern you," the young woman with the cat-like eyes, black bodysuit and short, black hair advises. Grumbling I get back to my feet with a lunging punch that connects with Kanako's stomach, knocking her back.

"Oof… You remembered." The younger woman smirks at me. "Nice costume, by the way. Is the mouth opening open or filtered?

"Filtered, though I keep a gas mask on my belt at all times," I reply politely, sending a flurry of kicks at Kanako, every one of which she easily blocks. We're both using the same school of martial arts-Urashima-do.

Fortunately, I've picked up some other fighting styles to help retain an edge, as I switch to a drunken boxing stance as she attacks with another roundhouse kick.

"Ah. Good idea. But, back on the other subject," Kanako replies, as she elbows me in the face. I manage to knee her in the side before breaking off. We circle each other, carefully eyeing the other, analyzing their body language to try and determine the next move.

"Kanako, you're an assassin. One of the best. You're in Hinata Springs, incognito. It's difficult to believe that you're here for a family reunion," I answer simply. She smiles slightly.

"Do you hate me, now, Mutsumi-chan? For my profession?"

"I hate your profession, Kanako. You know my stance on taking lives." Kanako shrugged.

"It's business. I'm getting rid of bad guys anyway. I never take down the innocent."

"Still Kanako, while you're in my city, on _my_ island, my rules are retained." Kanako looked somewhat amused.

"You're claiming all of Kyushu as your own? That's not very polite, depriving a friend of her livelihood."

"You have other skills-Make use of them," I argue. Kanako sighs, and shakes her head.

"Sorry. It is, unfortunately, what I do best."

"Who are you going to kill?" The youngest Urashima shakes her head sadly.

"Sorry Mutsumi-chan… I can't tell you." With a burst of a smoke pellet, she vanishes. I sigh, knowing it's pointless to pursue her now. I may be a more rounded fighter, but for stealth she is easily my better.

"Then I'll have to stop you. By any means necessary," I murmur, looking out over the city bathed in the light of June's half-moon.

* * *

The same old routine, for mornings at the Hinata Household. We're all around the table, eating the delicious breakfast a blushing Shinobu prepared, while Motoko sits silently, occasionally glaring at Keitaro, who is trying, bless his heart, to keep out of trouble. Naru is sitting next to him, talking about his most recent failures. Kitsune is drunk, and chuckling and making naughty comments every so often. And Suu is gobbling up everything in her sight. 

Me? I'm just sitting there innocently.

"Mutsumi-chan? Are you allright?" I blink and look up. Keitaro looks concerned. I flash him the ditz's smile and nod.

"I'm fine, Kei-kun. Nothing to worry about."

"You just… Look preoccupied," Keitaro notes, frowning. I resist rolling my eyes-He is really quite observant, despite what Naru says about him. He's just often too wrapped up in his own inner demons to pay much attention.

"Ara… Just tired. I had a long night," I explain without a hint of irony. Kitsune chuckles.

"Maybe you had too good a time last night studying with Keitaro, hm Turtle Sister?" Keitaro blushes and stutters what could be an apology, while Motoko's glare at him increases. I shrug happily and keep up the ditz smile.

"Oh yes, of course." I then realize what I just said, just before Motoko and Naru, each exclaiming shouts of anger and disbelief, before they advance on the trembling and pleading Keitaro.

"No, please! It wasn't like that! It wasn't like that at all!"

Truthfully, as much as it pains me, I would have let him get pummeled usually. I can't help it-If anyone saw me, an "anemic", using advanced martial arts techniques, they might start to connect some dots I'd rather no one connect.

But I'm REALLY not in the mood for this militant feminist bullshit right now. So, I take a deep breath, let go of the meditation and chi energy management blocks Granny Hina taught me, and essentially turn my anemia back on.

Predictably, I faint.

I come to some time later, to the sight of Keitaro and Naru worriedly looking down on me.

"Mutsumi, are you allright?"

"Oh, yes… You know, another fainting spell…" I laugh slightly, which puts them at ease. I quickly turn my anemia back "off". No sense fainting again so soon.

* * *

After breakfast, I go back to my small home with the fish statue on top of it and begin some research. My database is filled with the profiles of thousands of criminals, that I've encountered or Interpol has. And Kanako's right-Her targets to date have only been crime lords, serial killers, rapists, terrorists-That kind of scum. I must agree that we do have similar goals-Except that I'm not on my crusade for money. 

And I don't kill.

This was odd. No outstanding persons with warrants were out in the Hinata area. I frown, and type through the records on my little laptop I hide in a trick panel under the floorboards.

"No arsonists… Or terrorists…" I lean back slight, rubbing my chin thoughtfully. Who would Kanako be here for, then, if there wasn't anyone here right now?

_Right now…_ I switch to airport records of persons entering and leaving the area by plane. Then, I cross-reference these files with Interpol's database. I blink.

"No way. You're kidding me."

* * *

Seta Noriyasu was busy working on his workstation in his office, entering the details of at least twenty new artifacts he'd recovered from his last expedition to Mol Mol. He smiled-The clues that could lead to the greatest archaeological discovery, since the finding of the Dead Sea Scrolls in Israel in 1949. 

"Dr. Noriyasu." Seta blinked, and turned in his chair. Standing in the doorway was a black-clothed figure, with a black cape and a cowl with pointed ears.

"Er… Batwoman, I presume?" Seta guessed. The shadow walked forward.

"You're in danger, Doctor. I believe you should come with me." She reached out her hand, as Seta rose to shake it.

"From who?"

"An assassin. She has been employed by the Mol Mol government, to execute you for the desecration of the tomb of their first king… Among other archaeological sites." Seta nodded, frowning.

"Okay… So, what should I do?" Batwoman produced a dart and stabbed it into Seta's chest. He cried out in surprise, as he sank back into his chair. Batwoman smirked.

"Die, of course."

She removed her cowl, revealing herself as Kanako. She then begins to drag the body of the doctor away.

"Going somewhere?" Kanako cursed, and turned around. The real Batwoman was barring her way in the doorway.

"Look Batwoman, it's over. I took him down. You're too late."

"I don't think so," Batwoman said flatly, as she lunged for Kanako. The two women fought furiously, punch to punch, strike to strike, kick to kick. They smashed through the office, probably destroying a lot of priceless artifacts in the process.

But finally, Batwoman emerged victorious, standing over the beaten body of Kanako.

"And now, you're going to jail," Batwoman snarled, hefting Kanako by the collar. The assassin hit her in the face, her possum act finished, before she threw herself through the window and vanished into the darkness below. Batwoman growled, and turned away, going over to the body of Seta, and quickly injecting him with a syrgine from her belt.

Seta, after staying deathly still for a few moments, began to cough and breath again. Sighing in relief, Batwoman helped Seta up to his feet.

"Easy, easy… it's going to be okay…"

* * *

I saw Seta safely home, and returned to my own.

And, standing in the center of my living room, was a scowling Kanako.

"Did you have to hit so hard?" She questioned, popping her neck with a grimace. I scowled back.

"You didn't exactly pull your punches either."

We stared at each other a little bit longer, before we broke into identical smiles.

"When can I expect my payment?"

"It's already deposited." Kanako looked skeptical.

"And the artifacts?"

"On their way back home." Kanako nodded, smiling.

"I think the security camera tape will convince Queen Amara that Seta was punished sufficiently. And be glad to know that those artifacts were fakes." I nodded.

"I don't suppose we could make the same agreement regarding your next mark?" Kanako shook her head.

"Sorry, Mutsumi. Too many misses, and people start taking their business elsewhere." She sighed. "That's… Just how it is." I nod.

"Allright then… However. No more jobs on my island, clear? I will not tolerate any of that, anymore."

"Allright, allright Batwoman, keep your bra on… Sure you can spare the money?"

"Yes. Quite sure." Kanako smiled softly.

"I'm… Not ready, to go see him again. Does he… Talk about me?" I nod.

"Sometimes." Kanako smiled.

"In that case… There's still hope." She then glared at me.

"But no putting the moves on him while I'm gone, got it?" I smile good-naturedly.

"Allright, allright, I promise…"

"And keep that demon bitch away from him."

"I'll do my best." Kanako nodded, and turned to head out the door.

"Allright then. See you later, Mutsumi."

"Likewise, Kanako-chan." She smiles at that, before leaving. With a smile, I lay down on my futon and snuggle into the blankets.

I then freeze. Someone's in my house. I can hear their nervous breathing. I sigh deeply.

"Come out, Shinobu." A moment later, and the small, pale blue-haired girl shuffles into the light of the moon shining through the window. I stand and cross my arms.

"I, er… I, um… I came to ask you, about some material… And, you weren't here, so I decided to wait, and then that woman came in… And, er…" She trailed off. I sigh deeply again, shaking my head.

"So… You're Batwoman?" Shinobu asked nervously. I nod.

"Ah… Um… Okay… So…"

"So…?" I prompt. She laughed nervously, wringing her small hands.

"Are you going to kill me now?" I sigh.

"Shinobu… I don't kill. Never have. Never will. Deliberately, anyway." I look up coyly.

"You're not going to tell anyone else about this, however, are you?" The girl shook her head quickly. I nod.

"Good. Now then… What are you going to do about… What you know now?" She starts a bit, looks at her feet, then back up at me. A small, pleading smile.

"I… I was wondering if… If you… Could teach me… How to do… The things you do?"

I don't think I've been that surprised ever since I walked in on Granny Hina and a girlfriend of hers… I shudder.

"Um, okay…"

Haruka is going to kill me...

* * *

Mwahahahaha! I'm SO evil! Look for a third chapter, everyone! And don't forget to review, please!

Retconning is more fun than it should be, really.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_Six months later…_

Shinobu launched herself at me, lunge-punching for my stomach. I easily block downward and avoid her follow-up leg sweep, before she springs back up with a jump kick aimed at my head.

I avoid that too and block her next three punches. She's already breathing hard, but her cornflower blue eyes are narrowed in determination.

"Good. Now faster," I say. Shinobu backs off and tries the movements again, this time starting with three punches before dropkicking. I block this and she uses the momentum of the deflection to spin herself into a Mawashi roundhouse. I fall back and let the blow fly scant inches over my stomach.

"Good. Faster," I repeat, and Shinobu, taking a few deep breaths, drops into a leg sweep again, forcing me to avoid it so she can spring up and sock me in the stomach.

I grab her wrist and send her spinning to the practice mat in a heap.

"OOF!"

"Not good… But faster," I conclude. Shinobu tugs at the sleeves of her training _gi_ with a sigh, but nods and takes my hand as I pull her back to her feet.

"I'm… Not… Sure I… Can do this," she murmurs quietly as I come back from the table nearby with two waterbottles and towels. Gratefully she takes a bottle and gulps the cool water down, while I sip at a more controlled pace.

"You're already surpassing my expectations considerably," I tell her with a small smile. Shinobu stares at me in mild disbelief, so I continue.

"Shinobu, I've been training my whole _life._ I do not praise progress unless I see it," I explain. Shinobu bit her lip nervously.

"It's… It's not _that,_ but um…" She looks at her feet, and I mentally sigh. I need to do something about her confidence.

"You just seem so… _Different,_ than when I didn't…" Shinobu trails off, but I nod, understanding it.

"It's because I have to be… Different," I respond calmly. "And, truth be told, my brain chemistry is slightly different when I'm using my _chi_ energy."

"Explain… Explain that to me again?" Shinobu asked. I nod, and indicate for us both to sit down on the mat. She does as I signal, and I take a deep, cleansing breath.

"You know how Motoko uses _chi_ energy to manipulate wind and use it for her attacks?" I ask. Shinobu nods.

"Well, that's just one way to use _chi._ Myself, I learned from a few masters in the art of manipulating and enhancing your spiritual energy. In particular, how to use it to enhance my bodily functions."

"So, you can turn off your anemia?" Shinobu asked with a thoughtful frown. I nod.

"In a manner of speaking. I have learned how to fill my circulatory system with charged _chi_ energy, that attracts and binds with oxygen. This helps the oxygen bond better with my blood cells." I lecture. Shinobu nods.

"And, you use it to enhance the rest of your body as well?" She guessed. I smile.

"Exactly, though I can control how much _chi_ I apply to any particular part of my body. I can even use it to manipulate the _chi_ energy of people in physical contact with me, bending their spiritual energy and changing it's direction, just as I would take control of their momentum in a judo throw."

"But how does this help you in combat?" Shinobu asked, curious. I smile slightly.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Shinobu's eyes light up.

"You-You mean… You'll let me come with you on patrol?!"

I nod.

"Yes… I trust you've prepared your suit?"

She nods happily, and I fill some pride in my own heart. As well as a bit of fear.

_What if she dies tonight because she wasn't ready?_

I squelch that thought. She won't be doing any fighting, and she'll stay in the car unless I say so. Besides, she needs actual experience if she's ever going to do what I do.

Why, I have no idea… But it's better to train her myself rather than have her go out on her own.

* * *

Nerima. One of the most insane communities in Tokyo, if not the entire country.

At night it's usually a _little_ more peaceful… But that's entirely relative.

I crouch in the shadows of an air conditioning unit on the local high school, opaque eye-covers narrowed and glowing ever-so slightly in the half-moon light. My costume is entirely black otherwise, save for the red bat-insignia decorating my chest. This is on purpose, as the Kevlar armor plating is strongest here.

Otherwise I am like the mythic wraith, my long black, scalloped cape granting me gliding abilities and a powerful psychological affect on my adversaries. The horned cowl completes the effect.

So it pains me, ever so slightly, to compare my meticulously designed, sealed, military-rated combat suit against…

Shinobu's costume.

"Red, yellow, on black," I observe as she crouches nearby. She shrugs and smiles, tugging at the black gloves covering her forearms midway. Her cape is black on the outside, but a pale yellow on the inside, while her body is covered in a red, Kevlar-reinforced leotard. Black bikini bottoms are worn _over_ the leotard, with matching black boots. Her utility belt is yellow as well, and the matching kanji for "bird" is worn like a brooch for her cape.

"What? Don't you like it?" She asked with a frown behind her domino mask, opaque lenses widening slightly. I sigh.

"They'll see you coming a _mile_ away in that get up, Shinobu."

She pouted.

"I saw it in an American comic book, and I liked it. Besides, it's _Robin,"_ she emphasized with a smile. "Batwoman and Robin! The Dynamic D-Duo!" She stuttered slightly.

I feel an eye-roll coming on.

"… Fine. Just stay out of trouble for now," I tell her. Shino-_Robin, _nods dutifully and looks around.

"Why are we here anyway?"

"You wanted to know what good manipulating other's _chi_ in close proximity is," I say. "And Nerima is home to more insane martial artists than most other places around here."

My eyes narrow as I engage night-vision, spotting our target.

"And here's our test subject," I say, standing up and firing a zipline. I swing off the roof after the target, Robin following me, her quick-dyed black hair waving in the breeze.

I land on a rooftop silently and run, following the target on the street. Shinobu is right behind me, her foot steps a bit rougher and louder than my own. I am truly impressed that she has come so far in such a short amount of time.

The target pauses, a frown on his face. I motion to Shinobu to hide in the shadows, as I stand proudly, cape billowing in the wind.

"Kodachi Kuno… What brings you out at this time of night?" I ask gruffly in my 'Bat' voice. The insane martial gymnast smiles haughtily, leaping up to the roof.

"Visiting my beloved of course! I will steal him away at last from the tomboy! And you cannot stop me, peasant!"

"How many times have you said this before?" I ask, settling into a comfortable fighting stance. Kodachi smirks.

"Before, I have never had assistance… Habiki!"

My _chi_ senses had detected something or someone following us, but I wasn't sure of who or what it was until now. I turn slightly, turning my head to regard the bandanna-wearing, eternally Lost Boy.

"Habiki… This doesn't seem like you," I state. Ryoga just shrugged and grinned.

"If Ranma goes out with Kodachi, Akane is mine for the taking!" He said with a shrug. "I wish to end the chaos and punish Ranma, once and for all!"

"By forsaking your honor?" I pose. Ryoga ground his sharp teeth, looking pained. Kodachi merely laughed.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Honor? Spoken of by a peasant in a bat suit? How dare you judge my honor!"

"I cannot judge nothing," I retort. Kodachi snarled.

"Habiki! I will tend to Ranma, _you_ deal with the Bat!" She leapt away, leaving me with Habiki, who reluctantly assumed a fighting stance he'd probably learned from Cologne, the Amazon elder.

"What is she offering you, Habiki?" I ask. The Lost Boy growls.

"She said she can lift my family's curse… And my… Other curse," he confessed. He growled again. "Have you any idea what it's like to suffer? Either never knowing where you are or becoming a _pig?_ The indignity?! To end that, I will side with Kodachi!"

"Very well," I say quietly. "Robin, please pay attention."

"Huh?" Ryoga asks, before noticing Robin poking her head out from behind another roof. "Who-?"

"My apprentice. Her name is Robin," I explain. "I brought her along for training purposes. Specifically, how to use _chi_ energy in combat. Ryoga, would you help me demonstrate?"

Ryoga blinks in disbelief, but nods. His one weakness is saying no to a woman: He can't. It certainly makes it easier to stop him from going on rampages against Ranma Saotome than fighting him. Make no mistake, he's _very_ powerful, and as we jump down to the street below I must admit a certain trepidation enters my heart.

However…

"_Chi_ comes in a variety of wavelengths or frequencies, many of which are difficult to define using standard physics," I begin in a professional tone, motioning Ryoga to attack me. Nodding he lunges forward, yelling a battle-cry as his fist races for my stomach. He's obviously not using his entire strength, but it'd be enough to knock me out instantly if I was the average civilian.

"It can, however, be defined by polarity," I go on, blocking Ryoga's powerful strike and slamming a foot into his gut.

"HAWCK!" He gasps, staring in disbelief at me. I continue my lecture.

"You cannot see it yet, Robin, but well trained martial artists can tell the polarity of _chi_ energy, whether it is negative or positive," I go on. "Ryoga's _chi_ energy, for instance, has a negative charge." Ryoga looked somewhat depressed as he regained his breath.

"IT'S ALL RANMA'S FAULT! I WOULDN'T BE SO NEGATIVE IF HE DIDN'T-!"

"Actually, it's good to have a negative _chi_ charge when facing enemies with a positive charge," I interrupt smoothly. I've had considerable practice in stopping Ryoga's "RANMA MUST DIE!" rants.

"Huh?" Ryoga asked, a bit bewildered.

"It's like a magnet," I go on to Robin, who is watching in fascination. "Or anti-matter. Normal matter has a positive charge, anti-matter a negative charge. When they meet, they annihilate each other."

"But things of the same polarity repel each other, correct?" Robin surmised. I nod.

"Very good, Robin. Ranma's _chi_ energy is primarily positive, as is that of most of his opponents. It doesn't mean they bounce off each other, but any _chi_ released at _chi_ of the same polarity will repel. This minimizes damage from a hit itself, resulting in more chi energy being imparted to the struck person as a whole."

"So… Ranma is winning because his enemy's attack bounce off him?" Ryoga asked with a frown, giving the matter thought. I shake my head.

"This is only part of the equation. Ranma is a _chi_ powerhouse, after all, and has been training under much harsher conditions than most of the martial artists around here-Save you, of course," I add, just to keep Ryoga from ranting again. He nods, still thinking this through.

"If, however, a martial artist were able to adjust their _chi_ polarity at will, it would give them a massive advantage in combat provided they had enough to use," I state. I punch Ryoga in the chest and barely drive him back. "That was a punch with my _chi_ energy adjusted to a random polarity." I focus, and punch him again in the solar-plexus.

_Crack!_

"AUGHHH!" He cries out, falling down and grasping at his fractured collar bone. He grits his teeth, mastering his pain, and gets back up. I nod.

"That was with my _chi_ polarity at the inverse of Ryoga's. I canceled out the _chi_ energy flowing through that point of his body, and rendered him for all intents and purposes a normal, vulnerable human." I refocus and punch once more, sending Ryoga falling back about a meter.

"And that was with my _chi_ energy at the _same_ polarity," I conclude. Ryoga, breathing hard, gets back up. He takes a deep breath.

"Can… Can you train me to do that?"

"Only if you don't work with Kodachi," I state plainly. "And promise not to try and kill Ranma. He does consider you a friend, after all. To sweeten the deal, I'll try to cure you. I have considerable resources at my disposal to do so."

Ryoga snarled, but managed a nod, still holding his collar bone.

"I… I swear it… On my honor…"

Again, I am glad he cannot say no to a woman. I just have to make sure he doesn't get asked by the wrong ones.

"Good. Now, Robin here will lead you to someplace you can stay for the night. Don't let go of her hand, understand?" I order. He blushes (as does Robin), but both comply, and soon Robin is leading the Lost Boy away, an address in her hand.

I resume my journey for the Tendo home, and see just what I expected to see-The Kuno siblings fighting.

"YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE MY LOVE FROM ME?!" Kodachi demanded, whipping a chain at her brother. Tatewaki Kuno-Just as insane as the rest of his family, wielding a bokken to block his sister's strike.

"You would deny me the pleasure of defeating the cur myself? Sister, I cannot allow that!" He bellows back, leaping forward and producing a second bokken to strike her with. I sigh, and let fly two batarangs which strike both in the head.

_ZZZT!_

"EEYYYAAAUUUGHHHH!"

Taser batarangs, that is. I nod in satisfaction as both Kunos fall to the ground in twitching heaps. I leap down, tie them up and hang them upside-down from a streetlight. As I glide back to the ground, task done, I smile a bit.

"Thought you would appreciate the rest," I say. Above me, Ranma Saotome scowls at my finding him out.

"I do, but… Why here? Why help me?" He asks. I shrug.

"Good training… And it doesn't take a lot of time out of my patrol," I answer. I smile at him behind my mask and try to adjust my _chi_ signature to convey encouragement.

"Also… Of everyone here, you are among the few who don't intentionally make trouble. Though I think you'd be better off going to the police about your father, Kuno, everyone else…"

"Would they believe me?" He asked resignedly. I shrug.

"If not… I have means of making them," I reply, before heading off into the night.

Ranma Saotome reminds me of myself as a child. Alone, socially isolated, with life dealing you a rough hand. And yet, despite his incredible power and strength, despite everything he's been through… He hasn't cracked and killed everyone who makes his life hell.

He's already a hero from what I've seen and researched. I just want to make sure he stays that way.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Back at my base (which Shinobu has suggested I call the "Bat-Cave", another something she got from American comics, hmph), I pull off my cowl and let my hair down, sighing in relief.

"Six muggings, two robberies, one rape prevented," I state, as I begin typing up the log into the computer terminal. Shinobu walks up behind me, domino mask off and applying the chemical spray to turn her hair from black to blue once more. She smiles happily.

"That was _really _exciting!" She enthused. I nod.

"Yes. It can be…" I trail off. Shinobu glares at the back of my head.

"You're not thinking of letting me go again, are you?" She asks suspiciously. I frown, and turn in the chair to face her.

"I will admit, it has occurred to me," I confess. "This isn't a pretty or glamorous life, Shinobu. And you don't seem to be taking it as seriously as you should be."

A hint of steel appears in Shinobu's eyes, a determination I've only seen a few times when her heart and mind were truly set on something.

"Mutsumi… All my life I've wanted to… To _be_ something more. To do great good, to discover my true potential. I love cooking, and cleaning, and children, and I hope to be able to have a family someday… But I also like _this._ This calls to me. Not out of vengeance, but because… Because I want to do good for the world. To be more than I am." She took a deep breath, and looked me in the eyes.

"Also… If you don't let someone in, you might fall alone in this war of yours, this crusade. Or, you might become as bad as the people you fight. I… I don't want to lose you. To… To either of those things."

It is silent in the base for a while, only the sound of a few bats roosting above heard. I close my eyes, breathing out… And open them again. A small, honest smile forms on my lips.

"Then you stay…" I state. The smile she gives me is dazzling, and the hug, while unexpected, is pleasant. I hug her back, my smile growing, recalling how affection I do honestly have for this small girl with such a big heart…

"What the…? This isn't Kyoto!"

We start, and see one Ryoga Habiki, map covering his face, as he stalks through the base, angrily grumbling to himself. He vanishes. Shinobu and I exchange a look.

"There are state of the art defenses…" I begin, but suddenly stop. I shake my head and sigh. Shinobu just blinked again.

"Well, he isn't called the 'Lost Boy' for nothing," I offer wryly.

* * *

**More Batwoman adventures coming as they occur to me. Feel free to make suggestions on the Rogues Gallery for Mutsumi, Shinobu and Keitaro (who, as you know, is Superman in this universe) to face!**

**Thank you and please review!**


End file.
